The Monster of Stilwater
by TheMadTargaryen
Summary: Stilwater, a city filled with crime and murder is about to get a taste of the supernatural when a new guy takes up residency in the Row. His quiet and reserved nature only hides what truly lies inside of him. When he joins the saints, will he be able to control the monster inside or will the killing only unleash it out into the world?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys i just wanted to say thank you for reading my FF. I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read the future chapters I will post.**

**Disclaimer*- I do not own Saints Row or the characters belonging to the game franchise**

* * *

The Monster of Stilwater

Prologue

Gray isn't your average person. In fact, you couldn't even call him a person. Not for a long time at least. But nobody knows that. No one knows what's hidden inside the young twenty-one year old.

Gray is a good looking guy with a slender boyish face. When he isn't being his usual quiet and stoic self he would smile a crooked smile that showed off his dazzling white teeth, making the girls at his job swoon. His soft mane of brown hair fell to the top of his shoulders. He tucked the hair on his left side behind his ear revealing a sharp black stud sticking through his earlobe. The hair on his forehead was swept to the side to keep it from covering his green eyes. He is fairly tall standing just standing at 6 feet with his lean toned body. tonight he wore his black busboy t-shirt with the words T 'N' Ay written in pink on the left side of his chest and a pair of blue jeans slightly ripped at the knee and black converse as he walked around the strip clubs main room with a tray of dirty glass cups and empty beer bottles.

It was a slow night. But what else would you expect on a Tuesday night? There were a few loyal customers strewn out around the room admiring the women dancing on their individual stages as Gray walked from table to table picking up from the empty tables and walking back to the kitchen. He went back out to continue his cleaning passing by two twin sisters dancing together on stage."Hey Gray," the twin dancers Haley and Holly said in unison and waved and winked at him. He turned to the ladies and gave them one of his infamous crooked smiles and said "Ladies" before heading back to work. As he walked away he could hear them giggling to each other as they continued to dance.

As he was wiping down one of the tables Gray couldn't help but overhear an argument going on somewhere. A man and woman by the sound of it. Nobody else could hear them with the music blasting all around the room but Gray could hear them just fine. One of the perks of being what he is. Looking up from the table he saw from across the dimly lit room two people in a booth. One of them, the girl Gray recognized as one of the dancers named Samantha was struggling to get out of the grasp of the guy he recognized as Monty the club owner. From the past year that Gray has worked here, he has known Monty as nothing but a dirty middle aged man with a balding head and a beer gut with horrible breath who wears tacky outfits and who treats his girls as if he owned them. He always slapped the girl's behinds when they passed him and made crude suggestions to them much to the girl's annoyance. The only reason the girls put up with his nonsense is because the scumbag actually pays them well and offers great health insurance.

Samantha managed to get off of Monty's lap but he held onto her arm. By the look on her face Monty had a tight grip on her.

"Monty let me go, I'm tired and I need to get to the station before my train leaves," Samantha said sounding annoyed. "I just want to get home. It's been a long day."

"Don't worry about that babe, I can take you home later," Monty smiled revealing his yellowing teeth, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. "If you want when we get to your house, I can show you what long really is." Her disgusted face said it all. She tried to get off the club owners lap but he kept a hold of her arm. Hearing the struggle was beginning to piss off Gray and finally he threw the towel on the table and made his way to the booth.

"God Monty, that's enough! Let me go!" Samantha couldn't take it anymore and slapped Monty hard in the face. The music had just stopped and everyone heard the loud slap echo across the room. Monty stood up from his seat fuming. "You bitch!" He raised his hand at her and swung fast towards her face. Before it made contact, his hand was caught in mid air. Shocked by the inhumanly fast speed, Monty turned to see Gray holding the club owners arm. The usually calm and quiet busboy was looking at him, no glaring at him with such anger that Monty tried to step back but only fell into the booth. Gray still held a tight grip on Monty's arm.

"It's not very gentleman like to strike a woman," Gray stated in a menacingly calm voice. Monty stood up to his full height, standing his ground hoping that he could intimidate the boy. However Gray stood up straight as well standing almost a foot taller than his boss. "These are my girls! I can do whatever the hell I want with them!" Monty spat at Gray. He got closer to the busboys face. "It's what I pay them for." Gray tightened his grip on Monty's wrist. He could feel the bones cracking under his grasp. Monty fell to the floor crying in agony on his knees. He pleaded with gray to let go but he ignored him. Instead he crouched down in front of him so they were eye to eye. "They are not your property to do with as you please. You pay these lovely women to dance and serve drinks to losers like you who have to pay to get women to just look at them." With those last words Gray released his grip on his boss' wrist and stood up making his way to the front door as the girls in the club applauding his outburst at the club owner. Before he walked out the doors Gray looked back and saw Monty was still on the ground cradling his broken wrist. _Looks like I'm gonna have to find a new job. _He opened the doors and walked out of the club.

Gray was unphased about his sudden unemployment. He was just worried about the girls he was leaving behind. He didn't want them to be left with scum like Monty but hopefully what he said to him would make the man treat them better. Or the girls could just beat the crap out him if he tries anything with them again. As for a job he wasn't too worried. Before he ran away from home two years ago, he took the money he had been saving for a rainy day, a good few thousand dollars he saved up. He could dip into it until he found another job somewhere in Stilwater.

The night was cool and the dark navy sky was clear and speckled with stars as Gray walked toward the parking lot behind the club. It was one of those rare nights that the sky wasn't covered with a thick blanket of smog so you could see the beautiful sky. It was all thanks to the spring showers the city has been blessed with these past few days. As he rounded the corner to the parking lot Gray heard footsteps coming closer. Monty probably sent his gorilla sized bouncer after him to rough him up. Could be something else too. You never know in this sin city and should always be prepared. Gray never kept a gun on him like most people do here. He has his own built in weapon. With a flick of his wrist on his right hand his fingernails grew inches longer and dangerously sharp. From the shadows he could see a silhouette of a figure walking towards him and he poised himself for a fight.

"Gray?" the figure asked. The voice, he recognized it instantly as Samantha's. Before she could get a good look at him he retracted his claws and stood up straight. Sure enough the beautiful woman stepped into the light to reveal herself. Her short blonde hair was rustled by a small breeze. Her normally scantily clad body was covered by a black coat that buttoned up just above her cleavage and wore a pair of dark blue jeans that look painted on her legs. Her light blue eyes looked at him with confusion. "What are you doing?"

Slightly embarrassed, he ran his fingers through his shaggy mane of hair. "Uh, sorry I thought you were one of Monty's thugs," he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she began walking closer to him. "He did order Gino and Reggie to go after you but they refused. Seems that you scared those guys pretty good with what you did to Monty." They both chuckled at her comment. Two intimidating guys like Gino and Reggie are so afraid of him that they won't even listen to their boss. Hopefully this is a sign that things will change at the club for the better. Maybe the girls and the bouncers won't take Monty's shit any longer.

Gray stared at the young woman in front of him for a moment. Of all the girls at the strip club, Samantha was by far the prettiest. The crown jewel of the club as Monty so often commented. Many men came all over town just to see her perform, to see her sway and gyrate as she danced around the stage and undressed for them. Men asked for her personally to get there drinks just so she could give them some attention. She is the girl of every man's fantasy, but Gray knew she is more than that. Over the year that he has been working at the club, he has gotten to know all the girls better but not as much as Samantha. They would talk together during their breaks about history and the current events. He was surprised at first that she paid attention to the news or how much she knew about historical facts. It was then that she told him that she is going to college at the University and majoring in History and that it is this job that is paying for her tuition. Once she is through with school she is leaving this life behind. Gray respected her more after that.

"Thanks for sticking up for me and the other girls too," Samantha said breaking the silence. "Most people wouldn't risk their jobs for a petty stripper."

"It's no problem. He shouldn't treat you girls like that and you're not petty or a stripper. You're a dancer. A damn good one at that." Gray replied as he walked towards his parked Estrada. Samantha blushed at his comment and smiled looking down at her feet.

"Caught my shows have you?" She asked. One of her eyebrows was arched and she had a mischievous smirk form on her rosy red lips.

"I may have caught a glimpse of your performances as I passed by," Gray answered with a chuckle as he revved the engine of his bike and slowly strolled it beside Samantha. "Hey do you need a ride to the train station?"

"Actually the trains already stopped for the night. Could you take me to my place instead?" Gray was unsure at first but he didn't want her walking alone on these streets. He nodded and Samantha hopped on the back. Her arms wrapped around his body where her hands pressed against his stomach. When Samantha was situated in her seat Gray revved the engine again and rode the black motorbike into the street and into the night.

The ride was quiet except for when Samantha gave him directions to her place. The streets were practically empty so Gray didn't mind the traffic lights he passed. As he rode through the streets, he became more aware of Samantha's presence behind him. He could feel her tighten her grip on him and feel her body pressing against his back. It wasn't just her touch that was making him wary, it was the scent wafting in the air around them. He began to lose his concentration on the road as her sweet scent enticed him more and more. It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he came back to his senses. Samantha told him that he missed a turn onto her street. He made a U turn on the street and rode back to make the turn.

Her place was nice; a little townhome with a small front yard surrounded by a rod iron fence. Samantha got off first using Gray's shoulder to steady herself as she got off. He couldn't help but noticed one of her hands slipped to his chest and lingered for a moment as she got off his bike.

"Walk me to my door?" she asked. Her eyes had a hint of eagerness as she waited for his answer. He should say no. He wasn't feeling right and he was feeling like she wouldn't be safe around him. But he nodded instead and got off his bike. He couldn't help himself; something inside him beckoned him to go forward. Samantha took his hand when he stood beside her and led him through her yard to the porch where they stood in front of her front door. For a moment they stood there under the dim porch light in silence until Samantha spoke up.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home", she said sweetly giving him a genuine smile. "It was really sweet of you".

"I'm glad I could help such a beautiful young woman", he answered back with his infamous crooked smile. Samantha's cheeks turned a shade of pink. Her scent became stronger when her cheeks flushed red from the blood flowing to them. His breathing hitched in his chest as he tried to hold it in. Samantha must have noticed him feeling uncomfortable because she took a step closer towards him and asked "Are you okay Gray"? Gray gave her a nod and took a step back.

"I'm fine", he told her. "It's getting late, I better go". Gray turned to leave but he felt his arm being held back. He turned around to see Samantha holding his arm towards her. She was silent as she stood there.

"Samantha listen I-", before he could finish talking her lips were on his. Stunned by the sudden act Gray pulled away from her. Her face showed a mixture of confusion and hurt as she stared back at him. That's when he felt it; this feeling inside that made his body burn and his heart race. He just wanted to run away from her but he couldn't. Instead he grabbed her and pulled her body close to his and kissed her with such fervor. Samantha was shocked by Gray's action but she went with it and wrapped her arms around him, one around his neck and the other entwined around his soft brown locks.

Gray kissed her lips and trailed to her cheek then her jaw line and stopped at her throat. He heard Samantha moan in pleasure as he sucked and nipped at her soft white skin. He led her to the wall beside her door and pressed her body against it with his. Samantha's body squirmed in pleasure as he rocked his lower body into hers.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do this with you", She said with a slight moan in her voice.

Her scent was driving him crazy. A part of him wanted to leave her, to run away as far as possible. He didn't want to hurt her. But the other part of him did. The part that he keeps trapped inside wanted to devour her, to kill her, to tear her to shreds. That part of him was what was keeping him here with Samantha. It wants Gray to lose control so he could feed. He hasn't had fresh prey in a long time and she is perfect for a first. So young so beautiful and she smells so delicious.

Gray could feel the warm blood pumping through the veins of her throat as he nipped at her neck. He must have bit a little too hard because he heard a small yelp from her but he didn't stop. Slowly he kept nipping harder and harder. Samantha was becoming uncomfortable. He could tell when she moved her hands to each side of his face trying to move him up towards her lips again. But he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall behind her.

"Gray, you're hurting me a little", Samantha said warily. He didn't hear her. She tried to push him away but he pressed himself closer to her and held her hands tighter against the wall. He let out a low growl that vibrated in his chest. Samantha was becoming scared now; he could smell the fear emanating from her body but he couldn't stop himself. Any willpower that he had was gone now. He was a slave to his predatory instincts and she was the poor unfortunate prey that was going to devour her. He could feel himself shifting. His fangs were already elongated and pressing into her smooth skin.

_No!_

With all the strength he could muster Gray pulled away from her. He stumbled away from Samantha as he tried to gain his composure. He features returned to normal to his relief. Gray turned around to Samantha. Her eyes were wide with shock. One of her hands covered the area on her neck that he was working on. A trickle of blood trailed down her collarbone to her chest. Her wrists were red from his tight grip.

"God, I'm sorry", he said quietly. He could feel his chest becoming heavy as the guilt of him hurting her weighed down on him. Samantha cautiously walked over to him. "Gray, it's okay. I'm fine", she reassured him. Gently she placed a hand on his slumped shoulder but he cringed away from her touch.

"I have to go", he muttered as he marched back to his motorcycle. Samantha tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to her. He had to get away from her before anything else happens. He revved the bike a few times before speeding down the street and into the night leaving a stunned and confused Samantha behind.


	2. Chapter 1

The Monster of Stilwater

CH.1

Two weeks have passed since that night with Samantha. Since then she has been calling Gray's phone but he never answered her. He deleted her texts and voice mails unread and unheard. He didn't need to read or listen to them. He didn't need to because he wasn't going to see her again. Gray couldn't, not after that night. If Gray did see her, Samantha is going to want and explanation and he would have to tell her the truth and that is something that he could not do. Nobody can know what he is if he is going to keep living in Stilwater. It would just be better if he cut ties with her and forget about her.

Gray took his phone out of his pocket to check the main screen. No calls or texts. "I guess she finally got the message", he sighed as he pocketed his phone in his worn out jeans. He felt bad having to do this. Samantha was a lovely person to be around but he couldn't let anyone know what he is. It was the sort of attention he didn't want and it was a danger that he didn't want anyone apart of. To get his thoughts away from Samantha he turned his gaze to the scenery surrounding him. High above the city Gray sat lazily atop of one of the skyscrapers towering over Stilwater's Downtown district. From up here he could see the cities vast expanse all around him. The city looked truly breathtaking from up above. Gray took a closer look into the streets below him. A perk of being what he is. As clear as if he were close by to them he could see the people going on with their lives. He could see streetwalkers working there corners and flagging down potential Johns. Gray turned his gaze to another distant street and saw a group of drunken bums hanging out in front of Brown Baggers with brown bags of their own in hands. Sight wasn't the only thing enhanced. From every corner of the city Gray could hear the night life of the city as clear as if he was down on the streets apart of the goings on below. _The city that never sleeps_, he thought to himself with a smile.

Gray sat up from his spot, resting his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he turned his sights from the city to the sky above him. The dark navy sky was sprinkled with bright dazzling stars but one thing was missing from the sky. The moon was nowhere to be seen tonight for it was the night of the new moon. On a night like this the sky would be at its darkest without the appearance of the bright moon to outshine the darkness. A perfect night for a run. Gray turned on his heels and walked away from the buildings ledge. He stopped when he was a little over a half ways from the center of the rooftop before turning back around the way he came. Gray crouched down to a running position. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. Exhaling from his nose, Gray opened his eyes revealing not his usual green ones but a pair blazing yellow ones. In that moment he sprinted across the rooftop, his body leaning forward for more speed.

The ledge was coming closer and fast. Gray readied himself for what was to happen when he reached the end of the building. Faster and faster he ran building momentum. When the ledge was under his feet Gray launched himself as hard and high as he could into the cool night air.

"WHOOHOO"! He yelled over the roar of the wind. This was his favorite part of his runs. The rush of jumping from building to building with nothing in between you and the five hundred foot drop to the streets below was intoxicating. Evenings like tonight were the only nights he could do this. Without the moon no one could see Gray leaping from the buildings. If anyone were to look up at the sky tonight, all they would see is the bright lights that illuminated the city. They wouldn't be able to see grays shadowy figure flying in the air beyond that thick blanket of light that covers Stilwater.

Being hundreds of feet above the busy streets of Stilwater did not faze Gray at all by the height. He was never afraid of heights nor was he afraid of falling because he knew it could never kill him. He learned that the hard way years ago.

He could feel his body descending towards the city and he prepares to land on the building. Gray straightens his body and leans forward with his arms stretched outward to catch himself. Falling from such heights would break bones and tear flesh to any normal person. But for Gray it had no such effect on him as he touched down onto the roofs ledge with such graceful ease. His hands lightly pressed against the cold concrete roof and for a brief second he did a handstand until he flipped himself back on his feet and continued his run across the building. The cool air whipped his brown mane of hair behind him as he ran further towards the other side.

_Faster! Faster! Higher! Higher!_ He'd tell himself as he ran across the rooftops and climbed up the concrete walls. He felt his blood boil and his heart race against his broad chest at the excitement. His body began to tremble as the heat of his body surge throughout his every fiber. He could feel his body wanting to change. It was like an itch that had to be scratched, but Gray refused. On new moon nights he had more control of his beast that lingered inside but he still remained cautious. He couldn't allow the temptation to overpower his own willpower. Not like the last time with Samantha. Gray shook his head trying to rid the memories and concentrate on the now.

"Come on concentrate", he told himself. "You need to forget about that".

"_Why would you want to forget?"_ Gray's eyes widened. That voice. He recognized that cold malicious voice anywhere. Warean. In that moment he forgot that he was still running and nearly fell over the edge of the building. Gray managed to jump off the building just in time but he undershot his target and missed the rooftop. He managed to grasp onto the edge of the building with the tips of his fingers as he hung from the side. _"Be careful now, it's quite a fall",_ the cold voice said to him. Gray ignored it as he slowly began to lift himself back onto the roof. When he made it over he started walking across the roof. He gazed around the rooftop though he didn't know why. It's not like he was going to see Warean up here standing in front of him smiling that devious smile of his. Warean was locked away and Gray would make sure that he never gets out. Unfortunately that doesn't stop Warean from talking to him like an evil conscious.

"_Come on, I know that you don't want to forget that night, that beautiful woman."_ Gray continued to ignore it.

"_She smelled nice too"_. Gray walked faster as he tried to ignore what it was saying. "stop it", Gray muttered.

"_Her soft smooth skin felt good under your hands didn't it? Especially when she began to struggle away from you." _Gray shook his head to rid the voice taunting him. He could feel the anger and annoyance building up inside of him but he kept himself calm. He didn't want to hear this anymore. He never wanted to hurt her. Even if it was only minimal, Gray could have hurt her much worse if he didn't have such strong self control. Letting her go went against his natural instincts. Gray is a predator and she was his prey._ "You must have loved it when she was struggling from your grasp. You always loved it when they would put up a fight"._ Gray clenched his jaw tight as he released deep breathes through his flared nostrils. _"How about her taste? Her blood must have tasted really nice and it's been years since you've tasted fresh blood. The warmth of it flowing into your mouth-"_

"ENOUGH"!

Grays voice bellowed through the air as the anger he held in released and he ran atop the roof hoping to run away from Warean. It was futile. Gray could never run away from Warean.

Gray kept running hoping he could run off the feelings, the urges but it wasn't working. The control he kept all night was fading fast, he could feel it. This is what Warean wanted. He wanted Gray to lose control and wreck havoc once again but he wasn't going to do it.

It was happening. Grays body was changing and he couldn't stop it. His body burned hot and his bones began to break and shift to different places making Gray growl at the sudden pain. The pain is only temporary as the adrenaline pumped through him. He kept running as the transformation continued. He felt his canines grow longer and sharper as well as his claws. His senses became more acute to his surroundings. His senses were running wild. The air was filled with the scent of the people of the city; he could smell their emotions from all the way up here. It was becoming too overwhelming actually. Gray tried to tune them out but he couldn't. The control he had was fading away as the beast became riled by the commotion of the city below. Gray wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he was running fast towards the edge. He managed to gain control but it was too late. By the time he realized what was happening he was already too close the edge to stop and toppled over the side. He clawed at the side hoping to hold on but he couldn't get a grip on the side of the building. He was freefalling and fast to the ground below.

With a loud crash, Gray landed on a pile of wooden crates in an alleyway. The pain of the fall managed to bring Gray back normal again but his body felt really sore from the drop. He glanced up at the building he fell from. It must have been a three hundred foot drop to the alley. Slowly Gray got up from the dirty wet ground and dusted himself off.

"Ow!" he cried out. A sharp pain pulsed through the right side of his torso. Moving away his black leather jacket, Gray saw the cause of the pain. Sticking out from him was a long shard of wood from the crates. A small circle of blood stained the grey tank he was wearing around the piece of wood sticking out of his side. With his right hand Gray gripped the shard of wood and slowly and carefully took it out of his side. A gasp escaped his mouth when he took the shard out. It had to be ten inches long and half of it was covered in his blood. He tossed the shard onto the ground and lifted his shirt to see the wound. A dark red gash stuck out against his lightly tanned skin. Blood seeped freely from the wound and trickled down to the floor. Gray placed a hand on his wound to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. He winced at the pain.

The train ride back home felt like forever, though it was only a half hour ride. Feeling tired from the evenings...excitement, Gray just wanted to go home and sleep off the soreness throbbing all over his body. The night did not go as well as planned. _It could have gone much worse_. Gray took his phone out of his pocket and checked it for any damages. A few scratches but nothing dire, thank god. He checked the time shown on his front screen. It was half past one. Putting the phone back in his pocket he gazed around at the train car now filled with people from the previous stop. Late workers returning home, club hoppers and a bunch of other types of people surrounded the tired young man. Not wanting to catch any suspicious gazes he zipped up his black leather jacket to hide his blood stained tank. He noticed a group of girls sitting across from him were glancing at him and giggling. A few gave him flirtatious smiles and waved at him to which he did not return. Gray wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, especially half drunk party girls so he pulled his hood over his head crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to be asleep. Just a few more stops and he would be home free. The train stopped just outside the red light district, the stop before Grays. The party girls got up from their seats and walked towards the doors. Before leaving three of the girls walked over to gray who still pretended to be asleep slipped him a folded piece of paper into one of his hands each and walked away. When the sliding doors closed and the train began to move Gray sat up and unfolded the slips of paper revealing the girls names and their phone numbers with a little call me note scribbled down. He crumpled the notes and threw them on the ground and continued with his pretend sleeping.

The walk from the train stop wasn't far from Gray's home in Saints Row. It was only a few blocks away. He passed by a few homeless guys panhandling for money and taking shelter in a nearby vacant lot as he made his way to his street. One more street stood between him and his comfy bed. Relief began to fill him as he walked down the street. Nothing was going to stop him from getting home. A guy selling bogus watches tried to sell Gray some to which he ignored. The watch vender cussed Gray out but he didn't care. That guy always tries to sell him fake watches and other types of fake jewelry. Gray walked further up the road, ever closer to his home, when a streetwalker stopped him.

"Hey cutie, I could show you a good time", she said suggestively as she gave him what he can only guess is her sexy smile. It probably could have been if she didn't have lipstick smudged on her front teeth. She wasn't the most comely of the bunch working the street neither. He was about to decline her offer and walk away when he heard some commotion going on across the street. Three guys in yellow shirts were pissed at a tag on the wall. Gray has been in town long enough to know that the guys in yellow are from a gang known as the Vice Kings. The tag on the wall was from another gang called the West Side Rollerz.

"Man, fuck the Rollerz"! The fat VK member yelled.

"Levar are you gonna let these bitches disrespect us"? The other VK member asked angrily.

"Shit, whatchu think?" Levar smirked as he shook the can of spray paint in his hands and began tagging over the Rollerz graffiti.

It wasn't long after that Levar guy started tagging when a few members of the Rollerz strutted by. Gray watched as the Rollerz saw what the VKs were doing and made their way towards them. This isn't gonna be good.

One of the Rollerz, one that Gray could assume is the leader of the three walked up to the VKs.

"The fuck ya think ya doing"? The Roller said brandishing his bat.

"Just bein' civic minded is all," the fat VK responded with a smirk.

"That so"?

"Yeah some dumb ass cracka went and shit all over this wall and we jus' cleanin' it up."

For a moment nothing happened. Then a loud crack echoed through the street and a VK fell to the floor with his now bashed in skull. That's when all hell broke loose. The VKs and the Rollerz pulled out there pieces and began shooting at eachother. Bullets ricocheted everywhere making everyone on the street scatter to safety. A few unfortunate souls were hit and fell to the floor. One of them, a young girl was on the ground with a flesh wound on her leg crying as blood trickled from the wound. Gray couldn't leave her here in the middle of street with bullets flying everywhere. As quickly as he could Gray dashed toward the girl and scooped her up in his arms. He held onto his breath as he held her as the smell of her blood wafted in the air. As soon as he made it the sidewalk he put her down and told her to keep going. She gave him a nod and thanked him before limping away from the fight.

Gray turned back around and saw that the VKs and the Rollerz were still fighting with eachother. He was about to leave when he heard the sound of an engine roaring closer. A red and gold colored car came flying around the corner and headed towards Gray. Gray jumped out of the way just before the car parked where he stood. He fell hard on his bad side. The pain made his eyes blurry and he could barely make out the people in the car. Once his vision became clearer, he got a better look at the newcomers. There were three men in the red and gold car sporting red shirts and bandanas wrapped around there heads. They are members of Los Carnales. One of them wore a bandana over his mouth, he pulled out an SMG.

"Hector says Buena's Noches." With those last words he began spraying bullets everywhere shooting down a Roller and a VK before the driver tried to make a quick escape. The only remaining Roller managed to shoot the Carnales driver in the head making him crash the car which exploded in a fiery inferno killing everyone in the car. The Roller looked proud of himself for what he did but his smug face turned to a look of surprise when a bullet went right through the back of his head and out his left eye. His body fell to the ground leaving only one VK, Levar was his name, standing as the victor.

Gray tried to get up but his side was hurting way too much. Levar saw Gray trying to get up on the floor and walked over to him. Gray stopped moving when he saw Levar towering over him with the guns barrel pointed at his face.

"Wrong time wrong place dawg", Levar said as if it justified killing Gray in cold blood. Gray could hear Levar pull back the hammer on the gun. With his fast reflexes, Gray kicked him in his knee making Levar buckle down on the ground in pain. Gray snatched the gun from Levars hand and pointed the gun under the man's chin as he held him by the scruff of his shirt.

"No d don't kill me please," levar begged. Gray could see the man's fear in his eyes. he wanted to kill this man so badly. He hurt a bunch of innocent people in just a few minutes and he was just about to kill him too just for being here.

"_Do it. You know you want to". _

"Shut up"! Gray growled as he shook his head. He turned back to Levar who was looking at him with confusion. Finally Gray made up his mind and hit Levar hard with the guns handle knocking him out cold. No longer worried about getting shot killed or ran over, Gray laid back down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"You okay playa"? Gray heard someone say. He opened his eyes and saw a middle aged black man wearing a black leather coat with a purple shirt underneath and a backwards hat on his head. The man leaned down and stuck out his arm for Gray. Gray didn't know if he could trust this guy. He didn't seem threatening. At least he wasn't pointing a gun at him. Gray grabbed a hold of the man's arm and slowly got up with his help.

"You gonna be okay"? The man asked again. Gray nodded.

"Julius, let's move". Gray looked over and saw another guy there too. He was white with sandy colored hair and wore a purple polo shirt. He was looking around at the surroundings holding a gun out in case anyone else came around the corner again.

Julius helped Gray over to the other side of the street away from the wreckage of the gunfight. Just in time too because the wreck car had exploded sending debris everywhere.

"You look like you're gonna be okay," Julius said as he helped Gray sit on the sidewalk. "That's Troy." He pointed to the other guy.

"Hey," Troy said rather curtly and went back to watching their backs. Julius turned his attention back to Gray.

"The Row ain't safe no more son. We got gangs fighting over shit that ain't there's, and you in the way, they don't care if you representin' or not".

"Julius, this is no time to recruit..." Troy began but Julius interrupted him.

"We need all the help we can get son".

"No we need to get our asses outta here!"

"In a minute." Troy looked annoyed as he turned back to the streets behind them. Julius continued his talk. "What do you say? Do you wanna join us and get rid of these other gangs?"

Gray slowly got back up on his feet. He clutched onto his wounded side.

"Look it sounds great and all but it's not for me. Thanks for the invite though." Gray turned away and began walking down the street to get home.

"So you just wanna let these assholes continue to destroy the city? To kill innocent people in cold blood?" Julius yelled at Gray. Gray turned around to face him.

"And you guys are any better than those other gangs?"

"Yes we are," Julius answered him.

"Bullshit," Gray chuckled. "Gangs are gangs. None are better than the other. Some might be more organized than the others but they still kill the innocent and steal and do other illegal shit. That is something I don't want be a part of."

"We are not that type of gang." Julius walked over towards Gray. "We don't kill innocent people and we don't steal from those who don't deserve it. We are trying to get rid of the other gangs and give the people a safer city to live in."

For a few moments they stood in silence. The only sound heard was the crackling of the fire from the burning car and the distant sound of police sirens getting louder. Troy must have heard them to because he ran over to Julius.

"Julius we have got leave now!"

"Fine Troy." Julius turned back and started walking the other way. When he made it to the middle of the street he stopped and turned back to Gray.

"Look, you need a gang to fight a gang. Come by the church if you wanna be a part of the solution." This those final words Julius and Troy ran off down the street and into the night.

Gray stood there for a moment. What that guy Julius said was true. The gangs were a problem in this city. He doesn't know how many times he has been in the middle of their turf wars and seen many innocent bystanders get hurt or worse. He has seen how the thugs treat the citizens and steal from them right in front of them. He has tried to stop them a few times but it was never enough. Maybe Julius was right. You need a gang to fight a gang. _Maybe I should go check out his gang and see if they are as Julius described. _With a sigh Gray began his walk back to his home.

Gray finally made it home. The remaining walk was uninterrupted to Gray's relief. He made it to the front of his house. On the outside it looked dingy with a few loose bricks in the wall and the dried up grass in the small front lawn. On the inside however is much nicer. Unlocking the front door, Gray walked into his living room. The wooden floors were clean and polished and the walls were given a fresh coat of paint. When Gray first bought the place it had a bunch of old decrepit furniture and appliances that he had to throw away. Using the money he brought with him he turned this rundown place to a nice livable home. The living wasn't very big. It held a cushy three seat sofa with a floor lamp right beside it and a 50" in flat screen stood atop of an entertainment center on the other side.

Gray walked past the living room and went to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and put his hand in the water to make sure it was hot. Nothing would feel better to him right now than a steaming hot shower to soothe his soreness. He undressed himself and placed his clothes in the black hamper beside the sink and got in the shower. The water felt truly amazing on his aches and pains. The dirt and blood washed away from his body and down the drain. Gray got out of the showers when he was done and wrapped a towel around his waist as he made his way to his bedroom across the hall.

His bedroom was simple. A full sized bed with black and grey sheets and pillow cases with a nightstand on each side, a dresser beside the door and a full body mirror in the corner. Before dressing for bed Gray walked in front of the mirror and examined the wound he got from falling. It has already nearly healed. On any other night a wound like this would heal in minutes. However on New moon nights it takes much longer. Gray covered it with a gauze patch and taped the sides.

Finished dressing the wound Gray found himself a clean pair of boxers and crawled into his bed for the long awaited sleep. By tomorrow morning he should be feeling better and he could go to the church and hear more of what Julius has to say.


	3. Chapter 2

The Monster of Stilwater

CH.2

First day on the job

The bright morning rays of sunlight blazed through the dusty window of Gray's bedroom. Under the window the young man slept away in his bed. His sheets were tangled around his long legs from the constant tossing and turning throughout the night and two of his four pillows found themselves on the cold wooden floor beside the bed. It was one of those nights that Gray had a hard time falling asleep. Bad dreams of his past like to surface once in a while and give him a hard time.

As he lied in the bed, Gray stirred a bit and turned his body around so that he was now lying on his stomach. His back muscles flexed a bit as he moved his toned arms under his pillows and continued to sleep. The outside light shined over his back, highlighting the long pale streak marks that blemished his olive skin. Over on his nightstand the time on the clock turned and his alarm went off. Gray set the alarm to THE MIX radio station. Gray slowly sat himself on his bed and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and untangled the sheets from his legs as the song on the radio clock ended.

"That was sweet dreams by the Eurythmics," the radio DJ announced in a rather peppy voice. "The time is now 8:15 on this beautiful sunny Friday morning in Stilwater-"

Gray turned off the alarm and walked across the bedroom towards his mirror in the corner. He examined his body closely. The scratches were nothing more than faded red lines and the dark purple bruises that blemished his flawless body were beginning to fade as well. The wounds he had sustained from last night were nearly healed. The healing process would have been much faster but because of the nights of the new moon, most of Gray's supernatural powers were gone until the moon's cycle started again. Last night was the second night, the darkest night of all. He had one more night to go before he returned to his full power.

Gray moved his hands to the gauze covering a spot on his side and gently peeled it away. The stab wound from the fall had closed up but it still left a pretty nasty scar behind under his ribs where the gaping hole resided just a few hours ago.

The wounds weren't the only markings he checked out in the mirror. On the right side of his chest, a scar three inches long ran horizontally across. On the left side of his chest where his heart resides is a black inked tattoo. To most people it would look like any other tribal tattoo that douche bag frat boys would get at a Rusty's Needle parlor around the city just to look cool. But Gray's wasn't like those kinds of tattoos. No, his is an original design of his making. Back in the day his symbol was widely known for one thing; striking fear into the people who saw it. Now it was just a painful and permanent reminder of a dark and bloody past that still haunts him after all these years.

Gray walked away from the mirror and headed to his dresser and picked out a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He slipped on the jeans first and buckled the brown leather belt and then picked up his shirt from the dresser top and slipped it on. Once his arms were through the short sleeves he brushed the wrinkles out. Gray reached a hand down the collar and tugged on the worn leather strap wrapped around his neck twice until it was completely out of his shirt. He held the necklace in his hand and examined what it was holding;on the shorter loop closer to his throat is a silver pendant of a wolf head. on the longer loop rested a thick silver ring with a clear blue stone the size of a thumb nail on the band. Engraved on the stone is silver was a coat of arms; a bow with an arrow piercing a full moon. Once Gray was done examining it he let the ring fall to the center of his chest and walked out of the room.

The coffee maker beeped signaling that it was done. Gray peeled his eyes from the news on the TV and got up from the couch to serve himself. He pulled out a blue mug from one of the top shelves. On the mug the faded words ILLYTHIA PREP were printed in white along with the schools crest. He poured the fresh hot coffee into his mug and placed the now filled mug on the counter top. The coffee wasn't yet ready to drink. It needed one more thing. Gray made his way to the fridge and opened it. There were a few things in there; a carton of eggs some bread and deli meat along with milk, cheese and a few condiments. In the bottom corner of the fridge was a brown paper bag which he took out and placed beside his mug of coffee. Gray opened the bag and pulled out the contents; a single jar half filled with a thick red liquid. He twisted the top off and raised the jar just under his nose and inhaled the metallic scent.

"Still fresh," he muttered to himself as he poured the blood into his coffee. When the last of the blood fell into the mug Gray pulled out a spoon and stirred the contents together and took a long savoring sip of his coffee. The warm drink soothed the dry feeling building in his throat as it made its way through his body. Gray took another sip and walked back to the fridge where a notepad hung on a magnet. On it was a list of things he needed to buy. Under one of the items listed he wrote down: _need more blood. Stop at the butchers before heading home, _and pocketed the list. A few days after moving to Stilwater Gray made a deal with a few of the butchers in the city to supply him with fresh animal blood and he would pay them good money as long as they kept the dealings a secret. Gray took one more sip before walking back into the living room and sat on the couch to relax and drink the rest of his coffee while watching TV.

The day had barely started and already commotion could be heard all around the district of Saints Row. Gray saw a guy running from a couple of cops down the street as he rolled his bike out from the garage beside the house.

"Hey Gray man!"

Gray glanced over to house next to his and saw his neighbor relaxing in a lawn chair with a blunt in his mouth and waving at him. The guy is a third year student at Stilwater U. Gray considers him a cool guy and a friend but he is always a little out of it because of his constant pot smoking. In fact the smell of pot is so strong on him people have gotten a contact high just passing by him.

"Trieger man what's up?" he greeted back.

"Nothing much just relaxing before heading to class."

"Yeah I can tell." Gray could smell the acrid scent of pot wafting in the air. "But aren't you supposed to be in class already?"

"Dunno, what time is it?"

Gray checked the time on his watch. "It is almost ten."

"Shit, you're right I better go." Trieger quickly stumped out his blunt and ran back in his house. Gray shook his head and chuckled to himself. How is that guy still in college? he thought as he drove down the street to the abandoned church.

Gray turned the engine off and pocketed his keys as he got off his Estrada. He made his way up the pathway to the abandoned church. It looked like most of the other abandoned buildings in the Row; tagged up from top to bottom, windows broken and covered by some cheap plywood. In simpler terms it was a total craphole. Why Julius picked this place to house the Saints, Gray will never know.

Noticing the sound of voices coming from the other side of the church, Gray walked over to the courtyard where he saw a large group of men and women alike clad in purple all turned towards the church. So far Gray managed to go unnoticed as he made his way through the throng of people. Finally he found a spot beside the tree where he could get a better view at what everyone was looking at, or who in this case. Gray could see Julius standing on the steps of the church with Troy beside him as he addressed the crowd.

"Everyone here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around thinkin' that they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'... Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings...no ones makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We about to lock this shit down... right now!"

The entire courtyard erupted in cheers. Gray had to hand it to Julius; he certainly knows how to inspire people. Hell he even felt a bit inspired by his words. One of the guys, an Asian with frosted tips and purple lens sunglasses was the loudest of them all.

"Fuck yeah!" he hollered. He turned around for a second but did a double take when he caught a glimpse of Gray.

"Yo, who the fucks this guy?" He asked a little too loudly. The whole courtyard suddenly became silent as everyone turned their attention to the new comer. Gray could feel the air thicken with hostility as they all glared at him and brandished a few weapons.

"Troy and I found him," Julius explained, though it didn't really relieve the hostile tension. "We gonna see if he'll ride with us."

"Julius if he wants to ride with the Saints he's gotta be canonized." The guy said with a dark grin spreading on his face. Gray rolled his eyes_. Great, just fuckin' great. I get to get beaten up by a bunch of thugs. _

"Hey he's right Julius," Troy retorted with a shrug. "Everyone had to do it."

Julius turned to Gray and asked him, "You ready for this playa?" Before Gray could answer him, some of the Saints began to circle around him. With no other choice but to fight, Gray readied himself for the onslaught. Hopefully he could end it shortly.

Gray could feel them trying to get closer. They were a good arms length away from him as they tried to get him unguarded. Gray kept a close eye on them, waiting for one of them to make a move.

One guy finally got gutsy and ran at Gray from behind thinking he wouldn't see him coming. He was wrong. Gray sensed the danger and reacted as quickly as he could. The guy charged at Gray with a lead pipe in his hand and was about to swing it at his back when Gray turned around just in time and caught the pipe with his hands. The thug tried to break Grays grip on the pipe but He just held on tighter. Gray sensed another person coming behind him. Acting fast he thrust the pipe back at the guys gut, making him keel over gasping for air. Before Gray could turn around to the five others circling him, he felt a strong punch crash into his jaw. The impact sent him falling to the ground hard. The pipe he had in his hands fell from his grip and rolled away from him. Gray tried to get himself back up but someone kicked him hard in his stomach making him fall lower to the ground. As he lay there, he could feel his heart racing and his breathing getting heavier as a low growl rumbled in his chest. This wasn't good. He needed to end this soon.

Gray slowly got up as he tried to calm himself. Just as he was about to get up from his knees, one of the thugs tried to kick him down again but Gray caught his foot with both of his hands just before it made contact with his stomach and twisted it making a nice loud cracking noise from the bones breaking. The guy pleaded with Gray to stop, which he finally did and the guy fell to the ground moaning in pain. Gray got up on his feet just in time to see another guy running at him with readied fists. This time Gray would be ready for his punches.

The Saint threw hard fast punches, but they weren't fast enough. Gray bobbed and weaved each punch he threw with ease. Gray began to sense the Saint was beginning to tire from all the punches he threw and decided to end it when he sensed someone else coming at him from behind. Though his reflexes are a bit sluggish than usual he still managed to catch the guy running at him from behind and throw him at the other Saint. They both fell to the ground unconscious.

The rest of the gang watching the canonization began cheering Gray on as he took out these guys with little effort on his part but he just wanted it to be over. Gray was becoming more aggressive with the Saints attacking him; breaking bones and knocking them unconscious. If he could Gray would have avoided such drastic actions but the canonizers were persistent and he was getting impatient.

Julius finally stepped in just when Gray held an unconscious Saint up by the scruff of his shirt and told them to stop. Gray let the Saint go and watched as his body crumpled to the ground. Troy walked over to Gray.

"You earned your colors today," Troy told gray as they shook hands. The Saints all cheered and whistled at their new recruit. They all gave him pats on the back and shoulders other high-fived Gray and fist bumped his hand.

"I'm Dex," one of the Saints congratulating Gray said to him as patted him on the back. "Yo that was some impressive shit. The only other Saint that kicked ass like that was Johnny." Dex pointed to the guy from earlier. Johnny nodded and said with a cocky grin, "Shit took me half the time."

Julius came to Gray and fist bumped his hand. "Welcome to the Third Street Saints. Now let's get down to business." Julius turned away from Gray to look upon his gang around him to address them all. "If we're serious about takin' back the Row we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is." Julius turned to Gray to address him specifically. "Now you break it down and it's all about respect. Get enough of it they gonna back off and were gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Of course, you can always drop anyone flyin' the wrong flag. I don't care how you do it as long as word gets out about the Saints. You feel me?" Gray nodded.

"Good." Julius gave Gray a pat on the back. "With you hangin' with us we can make the Saints name mean something around this city." Julius turned and walked back into the church. Tray came up taking Julius' place.

"You gotta piece?" he asked Gray.

Gray shook his head. He never needed one.

"That's okay. There's a Friendly Fire up the road, we can get you one there." Troy led the way out of the courtyard and Gray followed him up the street to the gun store.

"Welcome to Friendly Fire," the store clerk said to Gray and Troy as they entered the store. "Feel free to browse merchandise and let me know when you find something to your fancy."

Gray walked over to the glass counter and examined the collection. There were some nice SMGs and rifles. The shotgun collection was pretty impressive too but he was going to need something less conspicuous to carry on his persons. Gray moved over to the pistols on display. The selection was nice. Each one of them would do him nicely out there. He called out to the clerk to open the case and take out a few to try. The clerk did as he was asked and placed the pistols Gray requested on top of the display case. Gray first tried out the revolver. The clerk began telling him about it though Gray wasn't paying attention. His mind was on the pistol and the familiar feeling it brought back. He spun the cylinder like the actors did in western films.

"Kid do you know how to handle a gun?" Gray heard Troy ask. Gray glanced over at him with a smirk and began to spin and twirl it around his fingers aiming it at various things and pulled the trigger pretending to shoot at them. Gray saw that they were in awe at the performance he was giving them. Finally he placed the gun to his side as if he was putting it in a holster. _Just like riding a bike, you never forget. _

"I guess you do know how," Troy chuckled.

Gray left the gun store with an NR4. He liked the revolver but it wasn't really suited for what he needed. He also bought a belt holster for it because he wasn't exactly comfortable carrying a loaded gun in his pants.

It wasn't long before they heard commotion coming from down the street. Gray and Troy saw some VK's hassling a few pedestrians around the corner.

"Alright what you say we take that piece and start cleaning the Row?" Troy suggested. Gray cocked his pistol.

"I say, it's cleaning day." Troy looked at Gray with a cocked eyebrow and then burst into laughter.

"Oh my god that was so cheesy," Troy said in between laughs. Gray smiled and laughed with him. "You're a funny kid."

When they were done laughing Troy pointed back to the group ahead of them, "Alright, let's take out those VK's." Gray nodded and made his way toward the unsuspecting group. He managed to silently walk right behind one and placed the barrel in the back of the guys head and pulled the trigger. Before the rest could pull out there guns Gray shot each of them perfectly in the head. Another group of VK's saw what happened and charged at Gray with their weapons ready.

Troy glanced over at Gray and saw that he didn't notice the second group running at him. He finished off his last VK and ran to help Gray. By the time Troy reached him, Gray had killed the VK's coming at him. Troy stood there in amazement at the young man's precision and one shot kills. _This kid definitely knows what he is doing. _

"Great job kid," Troy praised only to be silenced by the screeching sound of tires echoed through the streets. They both turned around and saw two yellow Comptons flying down the street towards them.

"Quick, get in the car," Troy yelled pointing at the available VK car. The two ran to it, Gray slipped into the driver seat while Troy took the passengers. Gray started the engine and stepped on the gas pedal and rode off down the street. It wasn't long before the cars caught up with them. Both cars surrounded them on both sides. Gray took a chance to glance at the VK's to his left. The passenger had a gun already pointed at him. Not wasting anytime Gray swerved the car and hit the VK's with such force they crashed into a couple of parked cars on the side of the road. All that was left now was the one on the right.

"Keep driving," Troy commanded. "I'll handle them." Gray nodded and did as he was told. Faster and faster he drove down the busy streets, swerving and weaving past the pedestrians and fellow drivers on the road.

"You might want to slow down a bit kid! I don't want to die just yet!"

"Don't worry," Gray retorted with a sly grin. "I got this." Indeed he did. Gray had full control of the three ton machine he was driving. He wasn't going to wreck. Before he would get to close to anything his reflexes would stop him from hitting anything. If he were to crash, it would be on purpose.

The VK's were persistent. Even though Gray had driven through the busiest streets and tried to get lost amongst the sea of cars they were always found. Gray has tried to swerve into them like the other car but they always moved out of the way before he made contact with their car.

Troy managed to take out the VK car following them by shooting out the front tires. The car swerved and crashed into a nearby building where it burst into flames as Gray sped off down the street. They cheered at their latest victory.

"Hey drop me off at Freckle Bitch's, I'm jonesin' for a fun bag," Troy said to Gray and drove to the nearest one. Gray parked to the side of the restaurant and Troy opened the door to get out. Before Gray could drive off, Troy walked over to the driver's side.

"You did really good out there for your first day kid. I'm gonna call Julius and make sure he knows."

"Thanks Troy." Gray smiled.

"No problem kid, just keep up the good work. See ya later."

"Yeah see ya." They both waved at each other as Gray drove off.

Gray was halfway down the freeway heading back to the Row when his ringtone went off. He checked the collar ID and saw that it was Julius and pressed the answer button.

"Troy told me how did today. I wanted to tell you good work playa...word has gotten out that the Saints aint' bulshittin'. Now we gotta lock our rep down. I told an associate of mine that you would be stopping by to help him out."

"I'll head over right now."

"Good, I'll text you the address and you can meet up with him." Gray heard the phone call end from Julius' end. A moment later he received Julius' text and headed towards the address for the next task set upon him.

The associate Julius told Gray about worked in the Saints Row District. What Julius forgot to mention was that the guy was a pimp and Gray wasn't cool with the idea with working alongside one. If Julius hadn't told him to do this, he would have said no. But alas Julius is his boss now and he must do as he says.

Gray eyed the guy from across the street in a car he stole before heading back into the Row. It wouldn't look good to be rolling Saints territory in a rival gang's car. He wasn't hard to spot. Most pimps stuck out like a sore thumb and this guy was no different, though while the others looked like pimps from a 70's flick, this guy looked more contemporary. He wore a purple suit and quite a bit of jewelry as he carried around a blinged up goblet with the word PIMP encrusted with rhinestones. With a sigh Gray opened the car door and made his way across the street.

The pimp saw Gray walking up to him and greeted him.

"What's going on bro?" The pimp asked as he took the cigar from his mouth. "Names Will. Julius called and said you would be stoppin' by. You lookin' for a little sumpin' sumpin'? Cause if so I can let Peggy over there give you a ride..." Gray's eyes followed to where the pimp was pointing though he wished he hadn't.

Peggy was homely looking who wore clothes that were in no way her size. When she bent down to do what Gray can only imagine is her sexy pose, her shorts were practically consumed by her gut and her bottom became more revealing.

Instinctively Gray turned away and raised his hands trying to block the sight from his eyes. Peggy flipped him off and walked away.

"Sorry," Gray hollered at her, feeling bad for his action. He moved his arm around trying to repeat the same movement. "It was a muscle spasm! I swear! I think you're um...very pretty?" Peggy glared at him for his attempted apology and turned back to flagging down any willing customers.

"Look brotha," Will continued with a sigh. "I gotta be honest...I'm tryin' to get a business started here, but right now the only ho I got is so fugly, blind muthafucka's turn her down." Peggy heard the comment and flipped the pimp off too. "Now if you can bring me some of those fine honeys who are turnin' tricks for other pimps...I'd be able to start seein' some real money. But I ain't askin' for somethin' for nuthin'. I mean, you help me out, I'll cut you in on what the girls make and I'll spread the word that the Saints are the real deal."

Gray was hesitant to agree. He didn't want to give him girls that he was only going to beat like the other pimps do. Will must have noticed the unsure look on Grays face. "Don't worry brotha, I won't hurt the girls like those other assholes do." The pimp held out his hand for Gray to shake. _Guess I have no other choice_.

* * *

50 minutes later

Gray hid on the other side of his car as the enraged pimp tried to shoot him with his shotgun. Some of the bullets lodged into the car while the others ricocheted off the car into various directions. The pedestrians began to run off screaming up and down the street trying to not become a casualty in this fight. Gray stood up just enough to see through his broken window. He could see the two girls cowering on the sidewalk. Not too far away from them was there pimp aiming his shotgun back at the car.

"You think you can steal my bitches away from me?" The pimp yelled at Gray. He saw the young man peering through the window and aimed the rifle at him and shot it. Gray ducked down onto the asphalt just in time, narrowly missing the bullets.

"These bitches are my property and I will kill anyone who takes my things!" Anger welted up in Gray as he heard those pimps words echo though the street. Gray has a certain hatred for people who claim other people as their property. A feeling that stemmed from personal experience. No longer feeling the need to hide anymore, Gray stood up and shot at the pimp. The first bullet hit him in the arm, making the pimp drop his weapon. Gray walked over to him as he shot more bullets at him. The next hit the pimp in the leg. The pimp fell over in agony as the blood began to pour out from his wounds. Gray stood over the pimp with his gun pointed at his face.

"I hate people who treat others like property," Gray calmly said through gritted teeth. The pimp glared back at him but did nothing except curse at him. What could he do anyway? He was shot up and Gray kicked his weapon away, as if he could even lift the shotgun with his injured arm. The guy was harmless now, so Gray did the noble thing and walked away. Gray wasn't the type to kill in cold blood, no matter how bad the person is.

Gray made his way to the two girls. They were scared of him, he could tell, so he holstered his gun and held out his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said to them as calmly and soothing as he could. They looked up at him unsure of what to make of this guy who just shot there pimp right before their eyes. Gray softened his expression and showed them his smile. The smile always works on girls and these girls are no exception. The girls relaxed and took both of his hands and led them to his bullet riddled car and drove off.

Gray drove back to Will's location with the last of the girls he requested. Will was very grateful to have a finer selection for his customers to choose from. Will wasn't the only one grateful for Grays help. The girls were very thankful to Gray for helping them get away from their pimps, giving Gray kisses on the cheek and hugging him. Some even copped a feel of his ass as the hugged him, to his surprise.

"Alright, the last two I picked up make a dozen girls even," Gray said to Will as they walked to his car.

"Yup, with these twelve fine honeys I should be swimming in cash in no time and it's all thanks to you." they both shook hands before Gray opened the car door to the driver side. "Oh and don't worry, I'm a keep my word and make sure everyone knows the Saints are the real deal in town."

"Thanks Will," Gray replied back. He glanced back at the girls across the street.

"Bye ladies," He said to them as he waved goodbye. They all waved back at him and together. "Bye Gray," they all said with giggle.

It was dusk by the time Gray rode back to the church. The sun was slowly going down behind the distant skyscrapers, turning the blue sky into a beautiful orange red and yellow collage. Gray stopped the car just behind his parked Estrada and got off to get back on his bike. He took his keys out along with the slip of paper that he placed in his pocket and remembered that he needed to do a little 'shopping'. Revving the engine a few times, Gray sped off down the streets, his engine roaring through the neighborhood.

_This was definitely the most eventful day I have had in a long time. I joined a gang and began to help them in the fight to rid the other gangs from the city. _

Gray thought about his new 'job occupation' more and more. Should he really be doing this? All this bloodshed, all this killing; was it good for him to be around? His past history has said otherwise. He managed to control himself today. Hopefully he could continue to hone that control when he needs it. It will just take time for him to get used to the lifestyle again.

As Gray rode down the main street, he unfolded the piece of paper with one hand while he steered through the traffic with the other. He looked down the list and found the most important item.

First stop. The butchers.

* * *

**So Gray begins his career with the Saints and feelings of familiarity come back to our young Gray as he aids the gang. Could this be good or bad for the city of Stilwater? Will Gray be able to control himself as he kills or will the violence spur the beast that restlessly awaits for its chance to resurface once again? Only time will tell as our character continues on his journey in Stilwater. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back! For those who are following the story I am sorry if I took too long. I just had a bit of a tough time writing this chapter down. I honestly don't know how many rewrites I did for this chapter LOL. Anyways here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Monster of Stilwater

CH.3

It has been a hell of a two weeks. During those fourteen days Julius has sent Gray around the Row and beyond to help various people out to gain favors and spread the word about the Third Street Saints around Stilwater. When he wasn't jacking cars or killing guys in hotdog suits Julius would send him out to the newly acquired turf and take care of any stragglers still hanging about. Within a few days our turf was completely cleared of any leftovers from the other gangs. Julius was impressed to say the least, telling Gray the work he did alone would take four of his other guys twice as long to finish. Granted Gray did have a bit of an advantage over them.

The time on my phone showed that it was half past five when Gray drove his recently acquired bootlegger in the parking lot of the church. He had just come back from a job in Athos Bay Julius had sent me on against the Carnales. There rival gang was now one drug lab short and twenty soldiers less when Gray was through with them.

After chasing down the one guy that managed to escape the drug lab and killed him, Gray called up Julius and told him the job was done.

"Nice work, now come by the church and pick up me and Troy. It's time to finish this shit." Gray heard the phone click off on the other end of the line. He placed his phone in the cup holder and made his way back to the Row.

Now here he is, waiting for Julius and Troy to walk out of the church. Gray picked up his phone to check the time. Not the time on his clock, but the timer he had set up earlier before leaving his house. This timer was really important to him today. Two hours was left on the timer. _I still have plenty of time_, he thought to himself_. I still have enough time before I literally have to head for the hills. _Mt. Claflin more specifically.

Looking up Gray could see the sky change its colors as the sun slowly began its descent behind the towering skyscrapers. His attention was soon turned away from the beautiful yet foreboding dusk scenery when I heard footsteps scraping against the concrete steps of the church. Julius and Troy jogged down the steps and made their way to the car. Troy climbed into the backseat while Julius took the passengers.

"I got a tip there's a turf war going on right now over by the docks," Troy informed Gray as he reversed the car out of the parking lot. "If we can crash there party, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once." Gray nodded in agreement. It seems like a good enough plan.

"How many people are going to be there?" Gray asked.

"When my boys last called, they counted over a hundred and fifty all together, though I'm sure that number has dropped since then."

Gray sped the bootlegger through the busy streets. God he hated the five- o clock traffic. Luckily he was able to easily evade the cars and pedestrians and even the traffic lights. Gray had no time to waste sitting in traffic. If he wanted to get to the docks and finish this job in time he was going to have to break a few driving laws. Julius didn't seem too comfortable with the way Gray was driving by the look he saw on his boss' face. Gray made a rather sharp turn onto the next street. He glanced over to Julius and saw that he was holding the handlebar on the door for dear life.

"Slow down playa'," Julius said to Gray, the uneasiness clear in his voice. "There will still be muthafuckas to take down when we get there."

"This is how he drives Julius," Troy exclaimed. "Don't worry though, the kids a better driver than Lin."

"No shit! Now that's impressive. Just don't let her hear you say that."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Troy asked. They both chuckled at the comment. _This Lin must be a pretty intimidating if she has Julius and Troy weary about saying stuff like that around her, even if it is just them joking around._

The Car fell quiet for a minute the only sound was the music on the radio and the roar of the engine until Troy broke the silence.

"Hey what's with the bag? You going somewhere?" Troy picked up the tattered brown leather backpack Gray threw into the backseat earlier.

"Yeah I'm uh... I'm going camping," He answered back. "Actually I am going to head out right after we are done with this job."

"Camping huh? Where do you go camping?" Gray couldn't help but hear the slight suspiciousness in Troy's voice. It was as if he wasn't really convinced with the answer.

"Mt. Claflin."

"Oh that's cool. There are some pretty choice spots to pick."

"Mhm there sure are," Gray responded back. He glanced at the front mirror and saw Troy looking a tinge annoyed at the rather short answers he was getting. Gray didn't want to tell him more than he needed to know, well in this case, more than what Gray wanted him to know. Hopefully Troy was done asking questions.

"Do you go with any friends?" _I guess not. Shit. Who is this guy? Some kind of cop? This feels like it's more of an interrogation than just plain curiosity. _

"Nope it's just me, sitting around a campfire drinking beer and eating S'mores and playing my guitar." This was half true. Gray does those things too when he is out in the woods, but he left out the reason he goes out to Mt. Claflin. Gray hoped this answer would satisfy Troy and end the questioning.

"You play guitar?" Gray nodded. At least the question wasn't about his 'camping trip'. "That's awesome, are you any good?"

"I'm a fair player," he answered modestly.

Twenty minutes went by when Gray finally made it to the docks. He didn't have to get out to hear the fighting going on beyond the wall that separated them from the battle. Gunfire and screams and shouts rang through the air as Gray Julius and Troy got out of the car and made their way to the entrance. Before they could charge in Troy stopped Gray from going any further.

"Hey I ain't gonna lie to you, when we get in there it's gonna be rough." Gray took a glance at the fighting happening not too far from where he stood. _If he thinks this is rough, he has obviously never been in an arena with monstrous sized men slicing heads and tearing limbs from their sockets. _Gray wasn't too fond of those memories. Luckily for him this fight wasn't like that. This should be a lot easier, plus bullets don't scare him, especially on a day like today.

"Troy you worry too much," Julius said as he came in between us. "The kid'll be fine. Alright let's go." Julius was the first to head into the docks. Troy and I followed suit.

The moment they entered the docks bullets shot past them nearly hitting them as they ran for cover. Julius and Troy took cover behind a Parked loading truck while Gray found shelter behind a large blue storage container. Slowly he raised his head above his hiding spot to see what was going on. Carnales Rollerz and Vice kings were spread out everywhere and shooting at anyone not wearing their gangs colors.

Gray watched as a Carnales thug shot down a VK some twenty feet away from where he was hiding before running off to find his next target. Gray glanced over at Julius and Troy who had already joined in on the action and began taking down there rivals. Gray turned back around just in time to see one of those punk Rollerz trying to sneak behind one of their lady saints. She was too busy trying to shoot some other Rollerz guy that she wasn't paying attention to the one behind her. Before he could pull the trigger, the Roller fell to the floor dead with a bullet hole covering the back of his head. A thin cloud of smoke came out of the barrel of my pistol.

The Saint girl turned and saw the dead body crumpled on the floor and then she turned her attention to me.

"Thank you!" she yelled over the fighting. Gray gave her a nod before turning back to the rest of the fight.

Gray felt a sudden jolt of electricity run through his body. His sense of danger was telling him to move, now. Listening to his instincts, Gray jumped out of the way, just in time too. An RPG rocket exploded where he was standing moments before, blowing up his hiding spot. The force of the explosion knocked him off of his feet making him hit the ground hard on his back causing him to bounce back up. As he was about to hit the ground again he managed to gain control and flipped himself straight and land on his feet this time. When he was safe from the explosion Gray covered himself from the falling debris of the storage container as the large metal pieces began falling back onto the ground. _These people are crazy to bring a rocket launcher!_

_"_Are you alright?" Julius hollered over the gunfire.

"Yeah I'm okay," Gray responded. He dusted the dirt and bits of debris from his clothes and hair. Troy came running towards them. Blood was spattered on his clothes and a bit on his face.

"Julius there's too many spread out. We are gonna have to split so we can cover more ground."

"Shit, you're right," Julius turned back to Gray. "You think you will be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Julius gave Gray an approving nod before running off further down the docks. Before Troy left he patted Grays shoulder and said "Hey, don't get shot, alright?"

"I'll try but I can't keep any promises." Troy turned away and ran off. Gray could hear Troy chuckling as he left Gray to finish off the rest here.

Gray finished off a group of Carnales when his gun finally ran out of bullets. Since he had no extra ammo the weapon was useless to him now. Actually this situation wasn't a bad one. Gray has wanted to blow off some steam and these lowlifes are the perfect targets.

His first target was a group of VKs. When they saw him, they ran at him guns in hand aimed at him. He couldn't help but smirk. _I' am going to enjoy this. _

Gray ran to meet them halfway. The VKs spread out so they could all take a shot at him. The first one Gray met with, he grabbed the man's gun arm and snapped it backwards. The VK dropped his gun as he fell to the ground in agony. Gray kicked him hard in the face knocking him out cold and grabbed the gun on the ground. The pistol only had two bullets left in the clip but Gray used them wisely and killed two other VKs and threw the gun at the third, smacking him right in the face and broke his nose. The VK with the broken nose slouched down holding on to his throbbing and bleeding nose. Gray ran past him and lunged at the fourth VK pushing him onto the ground. Gray grabbed him and lifted the man with ease and threw him into his other friend running at him. The two VKs collided into eachother in a loud thud before falling to the damp asphalt. _God this feels awesome! _

His next target was a Carnales thug some ways away from where he stood. Gray ran at him, avoiding getting hit by the crossfire. He was only a few feet away when one of his buddies decided to come out of nowhere and step in front of Gray. Not missing a single beat Gray grabbed the guy by the neck and slammed him down hard on the asphalt. The thug Gray was heading to saw him coming and aimed his Uzi at him. Gray avoided the barrage of bullets with swift ease as he kept running at the now frightened and desperate looking gangster. _So much for being tough. _

The Carnales' Uzi finally ran out of bullets and in a final attempt to stop Gray, he threw his weapon at him which Gray swiftly smacked out of his way and lunged at the fleeing man. Gray grabbed the back of the man's head and pushed him down onto the ground.

Gray took a knee beside the unconscious Carnales thug. He wasn't tired, far from it actually. His body felt restless. He was itching to continue fighting. To finish off the rest of these lowlifes.

On and on it went like this. Gray ran at his enemies head on and took them down. Many tried to shoot him, a few managed to hit him with a few bullets but luckily for him they didn't hurt him at all, much to the shooters' surprise. Gray tried to avoid killing, at least in cold blood. He wouldn't kill an unarmed person even if they were lowlifes like these wannabe's.

The air around the docks smelled less of the nearby ocean and more of the gunpowder and smoke and...blood. The smell wafted through the air, caressing the entrance of his nose and mouth as if it was taunting him. He shook his head of the feeling and tried to concentrate but it was hard when you are surrounded by bloodied bodies. Gray turned to the side and saw the Carnales thug he had just taken down. The blood that poured from his bleeding mouth and nose smell so fresh so...delicious, Gray couldn't help himself but crawl to the unconscious man.

Gray knew he shouldn't do this. Apart of him was screaming at him to stop, to not give in to temptation while the other half goaded him to continue towards the motionless body.

_The blood is right there, ripe for the taking._ _Shit, not him again_. _Not now. _

"Shut up Warean," Gray growled. "Go back to your dark hole and leave me alone."

_You know I can't do that, especially when you are so weak willed. _Warean wasn't lying. Gray looked at himself, on the floor preying on an incapacitated human like some savage beast.

_I am no savage beast. I am better than this, better than you! _It was hard but Gray managed to back away from the unconscious guy and stand back up again walk away.

Gray had to remind himself to keep calm when fighting. Well... as calm as a person can be when fighting. He had to admit since he denied himself the blood, his attacks were becoming more... violent towards his attackers. At one point he almost used his claws on some VK who tried to sneak up on him. Gray managed control himself and retract his claws before he could harm the guy and instead punched him. By the damage he did to the guys face, he punched him a little too hard before discarding him onto the ground.

Gray took in slow deep breathes hoping that he could calm himself. Unfortunately he didn't notice someone coming behind him. The sudden attack caught him off guard and in that split second Gray lost it. The control he had was gone and all that was left was his primal instinct. That was unfortunate for the poor bastard that tried to attack Gray from behind. Gray grabbed his attacker; a rollerz punk no older than eighteen by the looks of his frightened face, and lifted him up by the scruff of his blue and white sleeveless shirt and threw him against a brick wall. Gray let out a low growl as he brought his face closer to the kids and sniffed the air around his neck. He could feel the Rollerz kids tense at the closeness. He needed to gain control again or he will tear this kid to shreds.

Slowly but surely, Gray could feel himself calm as he took in slow deep breathes. The urge to kill began to fade and his normal composure began to return to him. Once he felt like himself, Gray put the kid back on his feet. He figured he could let the kid go; he scared him enough that he was sure the kid would run off scared. At least that's what he thought until he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Gray looked down and saw a good sized knife sticking out of his stomach. He glanced back up to see the malicious smirk etched on the punk kids' face. His smirk however faded fast when he saw Gray pull the knife out without so much as a whimper of pain escaping his lips. Fear spread across the rollerz face as Gray cleaned the knife of his blood with his own shirt. The kids' nerves finally began to work with his brain and he ran in a dead sprint as far away from Gray as he could.

He was going to let the kid go unharmed. Okay, maybe not completely unharmed. He would have broken a hand or a leg or something that could easily be repaired after some time. But now since that kid pulled such a dirty not to mention cowardly trick, Gray wasn't going to let him escape.

Gray tossed the knife in the air and caught it in between his thumb and index finger and aimed the weapon at his intended target still trying to run away. Gray rolled his shoulder back and flexed his right arm back and threw the knife back to its owner. The aim was perfect, and powerful. The blade plunged into the Rollerz back, making him fly forward and skid his entire front side onto the rough damp asphalt. Gray took one last look at the corpse bleeding out on the ground before turning his attention to the rest of the docks, expecting another attack from anymore lowlife's but no one attacked him. In fact the only people that were still standing ran off in defeat, some trying to help there injured friends get away while others ran off, leaving there 'brothers and sisters' to die or to get caught by the police. The fight was over. The Saints have claimed another neighborhood.

"Whoa," Gray heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and found Troy and Julius standing some feet behind him, a look of awe at what they saw etched on their faces. Troy slowly walked forward a few paces. "That...was awesome. You got that Roller perfectly."

"Yeah I did, didn't I," Gray sighed. He noticed Troy and Julius looked pretty worn. They both have their fair share of bruises and cuts spotted on their bare skin and their clothes torn and soiled with blood and sweat and dirt.

"You two look like hell," He joked at the two. Troy and Julius chuckled at his comment.

"Hey you don't look any better yourself playa'." Julius pointed at Gray, noticing the tear in his pale grey shirt where he was stabbed and the bullet holes from where he was shot. Gray didn't even notice those wounds until just now. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I can barely feel them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it must be the adrenaline rush. I'll head to the hospital before I head out to Mt. Claflin."

"You're still gonna go camping even after being shot?" Troy laughed and gave Gray a pat on the back. "Man you are one tough fucker." The three's moment of relaxation from the fighting came to an abrupt end when the distant sound of police sirens echoed through the streets getting louder by the second.

"Shit we need to get out of here." The three of them made their way back to the entrance just before any of the cops could intervene in their escape. A couple of cop cars tried to chase them down the streets but Gray managed to lose them in the traffic.

"I'm really starting to appreciate your driving now," Julius smiled, looking back at the cop cars getting smaller and smaller as they drove further away.

"Alright, now that we lost the cops...drop me and Julius off at the church." Gray nodded at his new orders and made his way onto the bridge that leads them to Mission beach.

Once Gray stopped the car in the parking lot, Julius and Troy stepped out and closed the car door. Before he could leave, Julius leaned in on the car door resting his arms where the window would have been if rolled up.

"We did it Playa', Saints Row is ours again. Don't think I'm done with you yet, though. I'm gonna hold a meeting a tomorrow morning, make sure you are here in time."

"Will do, see you guys tomorrow." Julius and Troy waved Gray off as he drove out of the parking lot and back onto the street. On his way through the downtown district Gray drove past the hospital. Instead of going in like he said he would, he kept going. He only told Troy and Julius he was going to go to the hospitable so they wouldn't get suspicious. Gray lifted his now tattered shirt to check on his nearly healed stab wound. On the left side of his torso he felt a dull throb. As he looked down, Gray saw a small round bullet protruding from the hole it pierced into his body. The dull throb was caused by the bullet being pushed out of his body from his natural healing abilities. When it finally came out, Gray caught it in his hand and threw it out the window. The bullet hole began to close instantly.

The traffic wasn't bad through the town, much to Gray's relief. He turned off the main road and got onto the dirt road that leads him to his campsite. He made it just as the last rays of the sun began to fade against the dark navy sky. Gray parked his bootlegger at the end of a dirt road that stopped at a clearing on the mountain. He leaned into the backseat and grabbed his bag before getting out of the car.

The clearing was a nice looking campsite. On one side was the edge of the forest and on the other was the Cliffside that overlooked the city below. A decent sized camper was parked near the tree line of the woods that surrounded the back half of the camp site. In the center was an area he made for campfires with a fold-out chair placed beside it. All in all it was a good spot, secluded and hidden away from any humans since the pathway to this side of the mountain has faded away. Many times he came here, Gray has called this camp spot very cozy.

He crossed the grounds towards the camper where he pulled out the keychain from his pocket and unlocked the camper door and tossed the bag inside. As he walked towards the center Gray pulled out his phone and turned on the screen. Ten minutes to go now. Thinking that he should get ready, Gray began to undress himself. He took his ruined shirt off first and tossed it on the chair along with his phone and the necklace he wore. He slipped off his black converse and tossed them all onto the lawn chair, including his grey and black boxers. Now naked as the day he was born, Gray stood under the shine of the moonlight revealing his lightly tanned skin on his tall lean and toned body. His disheveled brown hair shined in the light.

Gray took another deep breath and this time when he exhaled, his eyes snapped open revealing a pair of glowing green eyes. His body tensed as it shook from the surge of power. He could feel his heart rate beating faster and faster by the second. His body began to heat up. Then it happened, the first snap of bone echoed in the night. He yelled in pain and fell onto his hands and knees on the grass. He could feel more bones break and rearrange under his skin. The pain was unbearable but it would pass once the adrenaline kicked in.

Gray let out a growl as his hands dug into the grass. He could feel them changing, growing; fingers and nails turning into sharp claws and big paws.

His body was growing. The bones that broke and rearranged themselves made a taller and larger creature than the one that stood there moments ago. The pain began to subside and he knew the adrenaline had kicked in when he felt his face expand forward where a muzzle has formed. His teeth grew longer and sharper as he felt his brown fur grow all over his body.

When the transformation was completed, Gray the man was gone and Gray the werewolf stood on all four of his giant paws standing at over six feet. His brown fur waved as a heavy gust of cool wind breezed through the campsite. Gray's glowing green eyes scanned beyond the tree line, sniffing the air hoping to catch a delicious scent. His furry ears pricked upward as he caught a sound of twigs snapping under the hooves of a deer.

His predatory instincts taking over, Gray ran into the darkness of the forest searching for the unfortunate animal. The moonlight illuminated through the branches of the towering trees, giving enough light to see, not that Gray needed it. He could see as well as if it was daylight through the darkness. The giant wolf ran deep into the forest, following the scent of his prey and began his night of freedom.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I have returned with a new chapter! Yes a new chapter! (applaude applaude!) Sorry it took a while, again. I have had my butt kicked with a cold for a while and was slowed down a bit on the writing but I didnt stop because i wanted to get this out to you readers. **

**Now I wanted to do a shout out to my reviewers.**

** IKilledKennyYES- LOL you will just have to keep on reading and see how it goes.**

** Mandanlore the freedom- Yes I have made the mountain his sort of base camp for when he wolfs out every month. it should be pretty interesting if and when his new friends find out about his true self. I am actually looking forward to writing those parts. **

* * *

The Monster of Stilwater

CH.4

The pale light of dawn slowly crept up the dark sky as morning began rise over the cities horizon. The forest that surrounds Mt. Claflin began to stir awake as its inhabitants began to start their morning. Amongst the creatures, a large brown wolf trudged through the brush as he made his way through the forest and back to his clearing.

By the time he made it back to the campsite, the sky was bright with the early rays of the morning sun. Gray walked across the campsite and stopped in the center. At first he just stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. For a moment, nothing happened. A low growl rumbled in his chest that quickly turned into a whimper as a sudden bout of pain coursed through his body, making him curl and fall to the ground. Gray's body convulsed as the pain of the transformation worsened. His bones began to break and rearrange themselves under his thick brown fur as he slowly regained his human features. The sharp claws retracted back to normal sized nails and his paws changed back to his hands and feet. Gray shook his head as it throbbed with pain as it began to change back. He coughed and spat out blood and his canine teeth when his human teeth pushed them out. Grays thick brown fur began to disappear back into his skin as the last of the change finished.

Out of breath and sore everywhere, Gray slowly got up from the damp grass naked and covered in dirt and blood he gathered from the nights run through the woods. Once the effects of the transformation wore of and he felt calmer, Gray made his way to the fire pit and collected his clothes he left on the chair last night before heading inside the camper.

The inside of the camper had a cozy feel to it. A two seater couch was pushed against one side of the wall and a small television was placed across from it on top of a small table. Further in is a small kitchen area with a few cabinets that surrounded the sink and stove with a mini fridge built into one of the cabinets. Across from the stove and sink is the built in booth that seats four. Beside the kitchen is the small bathroom big enough to fit a toilet and shower inside. At the end of the camper is the bedroom with a dark brown dresser and a large bed that takes up most of the room's space.

Gray walked inside the bathroom and turned on the shower. While he waited for the water to warm up Gray gathered what he would need from his backpack and set them out on the table; his clean set of clothes, a small black bag carrying his toothbrush toothpaste and shaving kit. In one of the cabinets he kept the towels. Gray grabbed a green one and entered the now steaming shower.

The hot water rinsed off most of the dirt and blood, the rest came off when Gray scrubbed himself clean. As he stood there in relaxed bliss under warm blanket of water falling on him, he recounted last night's adventure. He remembered running through the woods as fast as he could, chasing the bats and any other small creatures for fun. He remembered running to the top of the mountain and looking down at the illuminated city below. But what he remembered the most was the hunt. That stag by the creek did not give up without a fight, much to Gray's delight. Prey that fought back was his favorite kind. He considered them more rewarding.

The stag had heard Gray step on a twig, revealing his presence and made a dash for it into the woods. Gray ran at full speed towards the animal. When he got close enough Gray tackled it down to the ground but the stag wouldn't have it and kicked Gray hard in the face before making a quick escape. Gray ignored the pain and continued to chase the stag down. It was hurt, he could tell by the way it was running that one of its legs was hurt, but it still kept running away from him. It didn't take long for Gray to catch up to it. He lunged at the stag and not wanting it to suffer, he broke its neck killing it instantly before feasting on the dead animal. When he was done, all that was left of his meal was bones and scraps. Satisfied, Gray ran off and continued his run.

Gray turned the water off and grabbed the green towel sitting on the toilet seat lid. He dried his hair first and moved down his now clean body. When he finished drying himself Gray wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to the table with everything set out for him.

When he finished shaving the dark brown stubbles from his jaw and cheeks, Gray could feel his lack of sleep overwhelm him. His eye lids feeling heavy and his eyes stinging as he tried to keep them open. Gray picked up his phone from the table and checked the time. It wasn't even seven yet.

"Well, Julius isn't expecting me for a few more hours," he muttered to himself. "I could just rest a bit and catch up on some sleep." Agreeing with his decision Gray slipped on his black jeans, leaving off his shirt and shoes and walked to his bed and plopped down on the inviting bed. As soon as his head hit the soft pillows he fell fast asleep.

_Her scent filled the air, surrounding me, filling my very being with her own aroma mixed with the honeyed mead, the taverns special drink, I've seen her serve the patrons earlier tonight. I don't know what had drawn me to her. What had made me target her above all the other women? Maybe it was the sweetness of her personality or the purity of her heart I felt every time I visited the establishment. Whatever it was, I didn't care. She is just a human. My source of food and in moments, I will get my fill thanks to her unwilling contribution._

_I had followed her from the tavern as she made her way back to her home in the cities slum district. She knew she was being followed. I wasn't trying to hide my presence. If I didn't want her to know I was there, she wouldn't know until it was too late. But that wouldn't be any fun. I wanted her to know. I wanted her to be frightened, and she was. Her heart was racing in her chest and her breathing was frantic as she ran down the street away from me. She could run all she wants, I will catch her. I always catch my prey no matter how hard they try to escape. _

_I followed the woman into an alleyway a block away from her home in this poor neighborhood. The air around us was quiet, with the exception of the frightened woman trying to get away from me. A futile attempt. The alley only had one way out and I stood in the way. I glanced at the street. Looking both ways to make sure no one was around to see me. The street was empty and the only sound I could hear is a horse drawn carriage creaking as it is being pulled down the cobblestone street a few blocks away. _

_I know she can't see my face. The brim top hat I wore had cast a shadow over most of my face. The rest was covered by the collar of my coat. She can't see what the darkness was hiding. But I know she can see my eyes. My glowing green eyes staring at her, watching her try to find a way out of the alley. It was amusing watching her try to climb over the fence on the other side of the alley only to slip and fall back onto the ground. I took my time walking towards her. She wasn't going anywhere. She stopped trying to escape and turned to me. I could see the scared and panicked look on her tear streaked face as I made my way down the narrow alleyway, closing the large gap in between us. She backed away from me until her back hit the wall. I stopped walking when I was stood in front of her, towering over her scared body. _

"_Please," she cried out. "Let me go." I smiled. I loved it when they begged. There pitiful attempts to persuade me to let them go always amused me. I closed the gap between us by outstretching my arms in between to the wall, placing them on either side of her, blocking anyway of her escaping from me. I lowered my head to her neck, my nose grazing her skin as I inhaled her delicious scent. I could feel her trembling figure tense at the closeness of our bodies. Removing my hat, I tossed it on the floor letting the moonlight shine down on me, letting her see who it was hunting her. Her eyes widened at the revelation._

"_I know who you are sir," she gasped. "You are such a gentleman, a kind man. Why are you doing this?"_

"_Why am I doing this, you ask? I am doing this because...it's in my nature." The woman let out a whimper at my reply. I guess she didn't like my answer. Oh well. I lower my head, not like I did moments earlier. No I am done playing, I want to finish this. I close my eyes as I feel the features of my face change. This was a different kind of change, not like the one that happens on the full moon. I still keep my human body, but my face becomes something else. I guess you can say it is a bit of a sneak peek at what is really hiding underneath my skin. A low growl escaped from my chest, making her cringe in fright. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction._

_I looked up with the face only the unfortunate souls have seen. Her eyes widened at the inhuman face staring back at her. My glowing green eyes turned to a burning red color as I stared at her with this urge, not for hunger, I had already fed earlier. But for something else to be sated._

_I held at hand at her mouth to keep from screaming and drawing unwanted attention to us. _

"_Calm down," I said to her as I gently stroked her cheek, my sharp claws softly caressing her soft skin. "I'm going to remove my hand, when I do I don't want you to scream, alright?" She gave me a nod and I slowly removed my hand away from her lips and lowered them down to her arms to make sure she didn't try to make a run for it, not that she would get very far. _

"_You're one of those creatures, aren't you? A vampire?" she asked me. I couldn't help but stop my 'antics'. I was honestly surprised by her question. How does she know that? _

"_I'm a barmaid," She answered me; she must have noticed the confused look on my face. "I have met a lot of strange people."_

"_Clever girl," I said to her with a smile, her eyes move to my sharp fangs. "But I am not like the rest of them, I am something much worse." I tightened my grip on her slender arms as I lower my head back to her neck. I could see her veins popping out her skin. I could hear the blood rushing through them as the heart pumped a fast rhythmic beat in her chest. _

"_You know, I actually ate earlier," I stood up straight, looking back the trapped barmaid; a look of relief shown on her face as I took a step back. "You know... I shouldn't be such a glutton."_

"_Then let me go!" She begged her eyes wide with hope of being set free. "I have children, they will be orphaned!"_

"_You needn't worry about your children," I said to her gently as I caressed her cheek. "For they are waiting for you in heaven." _

"_NOOO!" She wailed into the night. Her body crumpled to the floor where she continued to sob hysterically. _

"_YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!" She kept bellowing at me through sobs. I didn't move. I just stood there listening to the woman's sobs with enjoyment. Her cries were like music to my ears and I just wanted to keep hearing more. _

"_This is what I am...a monster." I muttered with a smile curling on my lips. It wasn't to her though. I turn away from the sobbing woman to find a figure standing in the alley with me. The figure moved closer stepping out of the shadows revealing to be me, the modern me, looking at me with shock and anger._

"_This is what we are," I said a little louder, my voice sounding more menacing. I continued to smile. "You can't deny what we are. What we do. What we've done. YOU ARE A MONSTER, SO STOP TRYING TO BE ANYTHING ELSE!"_

_I quickly turned away from my modern self and grabbed the women on the floor and in a swift movement I snapped her neck and drop her lifeless body onto the cold ground._

"_NO!"_

Gray's eyes snapped open, the primal fury of his nightmare wrenching his body awake like so many nights before. For a moment he just laid still and quiet while he waited for his heart to stop racing in his chest. He sat himself on the edge of the bed, his arms resting on his lap as he rubbed his hands on his face as he slowly began to relax again.

He hated those nightmares. Gray considered them the worst punishment for him to endure. It's not enough that he feels beyond guilty for what he's done, but having to constantly relive them especially in his sleep is the worst. As much as he hates it, Gray feels that it is a fitting punishment to never forget what he's done. That memory is just one of the many that haunt him, and certainly not the worst that he's done to his unfortunate victims.

Gray's phone went off, bringing him out of his thoughts. He grabbed it from the other side of the bed and clicked on the answer button.

"Hey Troy," Gray muttered into the phone.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Troy asked with concern. He must have noticed the tone of my voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just uh...just woke up."

"Oh okay," he answered back. "How are your injuries?"

Gray looked down to his now nonexistent injuries. "They're fine; it feels like they aren't even there."

"Well that's good. Anyway I called to tell you the meeting is gonna start in an hour and Julius wants you to be there."

"Yeah okay, I'll head out right now."

"Alright, see you at the church."

"Yeah, see you in a bit." Gray pressed the end call button and got up from his bed and walked over to the table and slipped on his black and white flannel button up. He rolled the sleeves up just above his elbow and buttoned his shirt leaving the top three undone. As he slipped on his converse Gray picked up his necklace from the table and placed it around his neck. When he was done getting ready Gray stepped out of the camper with his tattered leather backpack on his back and a thermos of coffee in hand and made his way to his car.

Gray stopped the engine of the bootlegger and took the keys from the ignition before he stepped out of the vehicle and made his way into the church. As soon as he opened the large wooden doors of the church, Gray was greeted with a roar of applause. The stunned young man was pulled into the church by a few saints. The Saints he walked past gave him pats on his back as he passed them and congratulated him. Gray was confused. What were they congratulating him for?

He found Troy talking to Dex near the altar of the church and made his way through the crowd towards them.

"There's the man of the hour!" Dex hollered with a smile. He walked over to Gray and slapped his back playfully.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Like you don't know."

Gray was really confused now. "I don't actually."

"Dude, everyone here knows about the battle at the docks and how you won that fight for us. I have to say, the way they said you wailed on those other bangers, I'm glad you're on our side." The three men chuckled at comment.

"You're not the only one who thinks that," Troy said to Dex. "Roxanne thinks so too."

"Who's Roxanne?" Gray asked.

Troy smiled at him. "Roxanne's the girl that you saved yesterday." Troy turned his gaze to a small group of Saints standing on the other side of the church. Gray and Dex followed his gaze and sure enough they found the young woman standing in the middle of the crowd talking animatedly with the people around her. "She keeps telling people about how you shot down that Roller asshole tried to get her from behind."

It seemed as if Roxanne knew they we looking at her because sure enough she turned to them. Her gaze met Gray's and she gave him a smile. Gray smiled at her back.

"Well if I didn't know better I would think she has a crush on you," Dex teased. "You should go out with her. She's pretty hot and she has a thing for you now."

Before Gray could respond back, Julius had entered the room and took his place at the front on the altar.

"Listen up people, I got some serious shit to discuss," Julius hollered, his voice echoed through the church and catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah, we cleared out the row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin', and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory."

"Dex," he called out to his lieutenant in the front of the crowd. "You got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Columbians, it's like they this town, and with that drug money rollin' in, we can't compete. But be smart how you move against 'em. The Lopez been runnin' that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they're still around."

Dex nodded to Julius and said "Got it".

Julius turned over to Troy who was standing beside Gray. "Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings."

"Not a chance," Troy responded back. He took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke. The room fell silent at Troy's defiance to their leader.

"Fuck you say?" Julius asked sounding pissed. Everyone's eyes flitted between the two men waiting for something to happen.

"Anyone but them," Troy shrugged in a nonchalant fashion.

"You scared of going against Benjamin King?"

"Man fuck that! I'll take King out!" Gray turned around and found Johnny making his way towards the front. He took a place beside Gray and Dex.

"Johnny, it's not that simple," Julius replied.

"Bullets still kill muthafuckas right?" Johnny smirked. "Doesn't get much simpler than that." Gray hasn't had the chance to talk much with Johnny, but from what he has heard about the man, he can deduce that he is in fact a trigger happy psychopath with a dark sense of humor. _I'm beginning to like this guy._

Julius turned away from Johnny and turned to Dex telling him to keep an eye on Johnny, to which he didn't take so well.

"I don't need a fuckin' babysitter Julius!"

Julius ignored that last comment. Probably for the best.

"Keep an eye on ya' boy," Julius repeated again, his voice more demanding. Dex nodded in agreement though he was pretty sure that Johnny won't comply with being restrained.

"So who's got the Rollerz?" Dex asked.

"I do."

Gray's eyes quickly flitted to the new comer only to do a double take as she made her way across the room to the front, her heels clicked against the stone floor of the church. Gray couldn't stop staring at her she was so beautiful and she oozed confidence. Her hair was pulled into a bun and held by a pair of chopsticks and her bangs swept to the side keeping them from hiding her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black leather zip up vest that stopped at her mid torso that showed off her slender physique. Gray couldn't help but notice a small tattoo of a dragon inked on the lower part of her waist. Half of the tattoo was hidden under the waistband of her blue track pants. _Wait! Aren't the Saints colors supposed to be purple?_

"Who is she?" Gray whispered to Troy.

"Lin?" Gray heard Johnny yell. Lin? Is this the woman Troy and Julius were talking about yesterday?

"The fuck you wearin' blue for?" Johnny asked incredulous. Gray wasn't the only one to notice the color too. Some people started muttering amongst themselves at her wardrobe color.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz," Julius exclaimed to the crowd coming to Lin's defense. "We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside."

Gray noticed a guy walking up to Lin, a smirk spread across his face. "I didn't know the Rollerz pimped hoes-" The guy didn't get to finish his comment. Lin decked him good in the face and knocked him out cold. The church erupted in laughter and cheering. Gorgeous and tough? What a woman!

"Any other comments?" She asked to the crowd around her. Gray couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much," Johnny answered back with his cocky smile.

"Shut up Johnny!"

Johnny just shrugged his shoulder and said "Hey, just sayin'."

Julius turns to Gray, making this next bit of information exclusively for him.

"Once we're done here, go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do." Lin turned to Gray. He turned his gaze away from her, not wanting her to think he was staring at her, even though he was. He could feel her eyes checking him out, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"It's our time now! Let's get this shit started!" Julius finished. The saints applauded to Julius' speech. Gray clapped his hands together like everyone else but he wasn't looking at their leader.

When Julius walked off the altar, the Saints began to spread out and go their own way. He watched as Lin made her way towards him. He couldn't help but notice the slight sway of her hips when she walked.

"So you're the new guy Julius recruited," She said, her lips curling into a smile as she held out her hand. "I'm Lin."

Gray took her hand and shook it. Her hand felt soft against his course palm and fingers.

"I'm Gray."

"Gray?" Lin asked. "That's an interesting name. Did you're parents like the color that much?"

"No," he chuckled. "Gray is actually my last name."

"Oh really? Well then what's your first name?"

"I can't tell you." Lin stared at him, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Why not?" Persistent, isn't she?

Gray stepped a little closer to her. He didn't know why he did, it was almost instinctive. Gray lowered his head a bit so he was the same height as her.

"It's bad luck...to know my name." Lin stared at him confused. She seemed to not know what to think of what he said. The way he said it made it sound like a joke but his eyes told her otherwise.

"You have an embarrassing name, don't you?" She teased him with a smirk.

"Yeah that's it, I have a really embarrassing name."

"Well now I really have to know what your name is," she laughed with him. His lips twitched to a smile.

"Well, maybe someday I'll tell you."

"Lin! Gray!" They heard someone yell. Gray and Lin turned to see Dex and Johnny waving them over. Obliging their friends, they made their way to the other side of the church to the small group. A couple of Saints made room for the two. Johnny passed them each a beer from a blue cooler sitting in the center of the circle.

"So Gray, I see that you have met our lady lieutenant" Johnny said just before taking a swig of his drink. "You would have met her sooner, but she was too busy hanging with her Rollerz friends apparently." Lin punched him hard in the shoulder.

"OW! Dammit woman that hurt! I was just jokin'."

"Is this why you called us over here? To make fun of me?"

"No actually we just called you guys over here to chill with us." Troy explained. Lin relaxed a bit and sat back down on the pew as she took a drink of her beer. It was then that Lin's phone went off, a techno beat rang through the church. "Speak of the devils, or should I say assholes." Gray and the rest of the group chuckled at her comment as she walked off to a quieter place to answer her call. The rest of the gang turned back and talked amongst themselves except for Gray, who kept watching as she talked animatedly on the phone. He didn't know why this woman he has just met caught his attention so. Yeah she's beautiful, but so are many other girls too. Girls that he could easily have that he chooses to ignore. But why her? why Lin?

Gray was quickly brought out of his thoughts when his ears picked up Lin's conversation. From what he could hear, she is pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she hissed into the phone. "I am tired of doing all of these small time jobs!"

"Look Lin," Gray heard a male voice on the other side of the line. "You're gonna have to do these jobs if you wanna work your way up the ranks. You're still new so you have a long way to go."

"Fine," Lin sighed. "I'll see you in a bit." She hung up the phone and made her way back to the group people.

"I gotta head out," she announced to them.

"Have fun with your new friends," Johnny teased with a smirk on his face. Lin walked over to him brandishing her fist. Johnny held his hands up in surrender. "Hey just kiddin' Lin, go do your thang girl." The crowd all said their goodbyes to Lin to which she waved at them all as she made her way to the front doors.

"Hey I'll walk you to your car," Gray said to her as he got up from the pew. Lin waited for him to catch up to her at the door before they both walked out into the bright sunlight. Lin led him around the corner to the small parking lot where a few cars belonging to the saints were parked and led him to a white and blue Voxel.

"Like my ride?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it's a really sweet ride." Gray responded back as he checked out her car. He could tell she cherished this car. "You worked on the car yourself?"

"Yup, I fixed this car to be the fastest in Stilwater. Nobody has been able to beat me yet."

"Well I might have to find out if it really is as fast as you say."

"Is this a challenge?" She asked, her eyebrow raised quizzically. "What do you drive?" Gray pointed to his car parked by the curb.

"Is that a bootlegger?" she smirked. "You think a bootlegger could outrace my Voxel?"

"Well I did avoid cop cars in it and I have been told that I even drive better than you."

"Oh really?" Lin said with a bit of an attitude in her tone of voice. she crossed her arms around her chest as she stared at him. "And may ask who said this?"

"For the safety of the person, there name shall remain anonymous," Gray said to her with a smile on his face.

"Mmhm, sure," Lin said as she opened the car door and got in. "Well I better head out. I need to make sure I make a good impression if I want to do more than those small jobs they already have me doing."

"It's just because you're still new," he told her, remembering the conversation he overheard between her and the Rollerz guy on the phone. "They'll come around once you have proven yourself."

Lin smiled at him and said "Thanks, I needed the little pep talk."

"No problem."

"Oh wait," Lin called out. She turned away from Gray for a moment. when she turned back to him, Lin tossed her phone and he caught it.

"Put your phone number in it so I can call you when it's time to make a move on the Rollerz. Gray obliged her order and typed his number into her contact list. She asked for his phone so she could put her number in for him. Once they exchanged their phones back Lin started the engine of her car.

"Hope to see you soon," she said to him. Gray eyed her curiously. He couldn't help but notice the slight flirtatious tone of her voice. She waved to him as she backed out of the parking lot and drove off down the street. As he watched her car getting smaller as it drove further away, he began to remember his dream from earlier and came to the conclusion of two things. One; he is a monster, and two; he must not get close with Lin.

* * *

**Alright I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and as always keep a look out for the next one.**


End file.
